Stuck!
by ShiroKun10
Summary: Natsu ad Erza go on a mission together to help Lucy pay her rental fees.  This mission involves hiking up a icy-cold mountain and fighting creatures.  What will happen to them during this mission?Read to find out! R&R! -oneshot-


**Stuck**

**Natsu and Erza went on a mission together to help Lucy pay her rent fees. This mission involves hiking up an icy-cold mountain. How will things turn up between them? Sry, no romance. Just friendship My First Fanfic!-oneshot! R&R! ^ ^**

* * *

><p>Hey Lucy! Wanna go on a mission together? Natsu exclaimed.<p>

"No! No! No! No! You made me go on two missions this week! The worst part is that all the reward money has been gone for paying all the damage that you caused! Now how am I gonna pay for my rent?" Lucy yelled and stomped off.

"This time you really made her angry." Levy whispered into Natsu's ears.

Hmph! It is not my fault that the guy called chicker or,or licker- aarhh! called something had to pick a fight with me." Natsu replied and pouted his way to the bar.

Natsu looked around the guild for a certain someone. Just then Mirajane approached him and asked him "Are you looking for Gray?

Natsu replied "Yes have you seen him?

"No, he went on a mission with Juvia." Mirajane replied.

"What! That betrayer! He left me alone!" Natsu exclaimed.

Mirajane just gave him an encouraging grin.

"Natsu why don't I go on a mission with you?" Erza asked.

Why should i- uh-oh. Hi Erza, why? Natsu replied as he tried his best to hold his blush.

"Don't jump to conclusions!" Erza shouted blushing and gave him a punch. "It is for Lucy. Let's help her to pay for her rent. I mean, it is us who always create destruction." Erza explained.

"Ok, since you put it that way" Natsu replied.

**Outside the guild**

"Bye Mira!" Natsu and Erza yelled as they set out for their journey.

They wanted to use the train as it was faster to get to Magnolia Mount.

But guess what? The train was delayed. They had no other way but to walk there. On their way, Erza explained to Natsu all about their mission. They had to retrieve herbs and it was dangerous as there are creatures such as Vulcons. Not 1, not 2, but hundreds.

Out of the blue, Natsu felt cold and decided to warm himself up. He suddenly had a thought of Gray Fullbuster.

"Hey, that frostbite will like it here. He should have just come with us on this mission." He said to Erza.

Erza did not reply as she wanted was to focus and get this mission done.

A few minutes later they heard a sound. Suddenly,

'CRACK!' the sound came from below them. When they looked down, the ice cracked.

"Run!" She yelled. But it was too late. They fell into the icy-cold water.

For a moment, the Mighty Titania felt scared as she thought about her luggages which had also fell into the water .

Then, Natsu who had managed to climb out of the water pulled Erza out.

"Thanks, Natsu" she said.

"It's ok. I know how much this mission means to you." Natsu replied.

After that, they continued the mission like nothing had happened.

Then, again, they heard a sound. The only difference was that it wasn't the ice cracking.

"Vulcon! The growl was from a Vulcon!" Erza shouted.

Then, they spotted the beast which came out from a huge rock.

"I am all fired up! Natsu yelled. 'Telons of the fire drag- Exquip! Erza stole Natsu's action.

With one swing, Erza had cut the Vulcon with her sword. Luckily there was only one Vulcon.

But now, what happens to Natsu's telons? He had no choice but to attack the mountain with it. And what are the consequences? An avalanche off course!

Once again Erza shouted to run but the avalanche was catching up on them.

"There! Into that cave! Natsu exclaimed, grabbing Erza's arm and ran into the cave.

Erza had no time to think of the fact that the avalanche would cover up the entrance to the cave, once they run into it.

So now, they were officially stuck!

They were really cold now.

Erza decided that they should have a rest.

So Natsu agreed and lay down to sleep. After 2 hours Natsu woke up as he was hungry. But he was disturbed by a sound.

He turned around only to find out that Erza was making those sounds! She was shivering! He decided to warm her up, so, he decided to use his fire.

After a while, the sounds stopped. He was relieved but he still could not sleep. He just sat there daydreaming about Happy.

**At the guild**

"Hey, Mira. Have you seen Natsu and Erza?" Lucy asked nervously.

"No. They were supposed to arrive here in Fairy Tail yesterday" The white-haired mage replied.

"Do you suppose something had happened to them?" the blonde asked.

"Juvia thinks we should go and check on them." The water mage suggested.

"Yes, let's go Lucy." Gray added.

"Aye, let's leave right away!" Lucy said as she ran out waving good-bye to Mira.

The 3 of them, Lucy, Juvia and Gray arrived faster than Natsu and Erza as the train was not delayed anymore.

They arrived and was shocked to see a pile of snow covering a cave's entrance.

"Maybe they are in there!" Lucy yelled.

From inside the cave Natsu could hear Lucy's voice.

"Lucy?" he thought to himself and after a while," Lucy we are in here!" he shouted.

Lucy could also hear him outside.

She shouted "we are going to get you out of there!"

Meanwhile, Juvia melted the ice by splashing water and Natsu from the inside also melted the ice by burning it with his flames.

A few minutes later, Gray froze all the water with his ice and saw Erza sleeping soundly and Natsu grinning at them.

Natsu woke Erza up and carried her out of the cave bridal style.

Erza blushed and said "Thank you Natsu."

They did not continue their mission as Lucy told them that it was ok as Gray and Juvia had earned enough money to pay for Lucy's rental fees.

-THE END-

Thanks for reading! R&R!^ ^


End file.
